NaruHina, A night to remember
by Bloodclot95
Summary: You will like it if your a hentai freak!


A naruhina fanfiction by people who care :)

This is our first time doing this so yeah... 

Chpt 1

It was a friday, it was around 1:00 in the afternoon. Naruto was training alone in the forest.

Hinata was in town getting supplies for her team, she brought some kunai knifes and shurikens to her team in the forest, the same one as Naruto.

Naruto was trying to do something with a net, it looked like he was trying to escape from it without using any ninjutsu.

When Hinata was heading back to her team she heard screaming.

She went to go check it out only to find Naruto stuck in the net, she pulled out a kunai and cut him lose, only to have Naruto fall on top of her.

Hinata's face turned a dark red as Naruto was getting off of her. Naruto asked if she was alright and apoligized, Hinata quickly replied,"Oh no its fine, no problem!" Then she ran away to deliver the supplies to her team.

When she arrived she saw Kiba and Shino sparring together. Hinata sat down by a tree and took a nap.

After a while Shino and Kiba got tired and were hungry, they went to go to town then relized that hinata was fast asleep on the bench. She was mummbling something, it sounded like she was saying Naruto.

Kiba went over to her and woke her up, then he asked,"So, how was that dream you were having?" Hinata's face turn dark red again as she replied,"Ugh-uh, it was..." Shino interupted," Hurry up, im exhausted and hungry, i would like to get something to eat.

Naruto was still training, then he became tired, but Naruto didnt quit, until he passed out stuck in a net. He woke up then looked up, the net he had made was hanging by a thread attached to the tree it was on, he squirmed and fel out the nap.

It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon now. Naruto was heading to get some ramen at his favorite restaraunt. He had enough money to get 3 bowls of ramen, when he got there it was closed. Naruto punched a wall in anger and headed home.

On the way home he smelt something coming down a ally, he followed the smell, it smelt like ramen! He headed down the ally only to find nothing. At this point he was so angry that Kurama could have took control of him by now.

He headed home again, he was tired, to tired to even be walking, he passed out on the street.

Hinata was coming out of the restaraunt she ate at with Shino and Kiba, as she was heading home she saw Naruto passed out on the street corner.

She dragged Naruto to her house and layed him down on her bed.

She made dinner while Naruto was resting, she was about done when Naruto walked in, He knew that smell, it was familiar, it was ramen!

He was half awake, he had no idea what was happening but he was hungry.

Hinata said while blushing,"Hey Naruto i see your awake, i made you some ramen just for you."

He quickly sat at the table while she sat the big bowl of ramen in front of him. He ate it faster than the speed of light. Hinata keeps filling his bowl until he was full. He then asked," Hinata, i know this is a bit late but... why am i in your house?" Hinata explained how she found him on the street passed out and brought him to her home.

By the time she was done explaining it was 11 at night, Hinata was tired. Naruto asked,"Hey Hinata i hope you dont mind but can i stay here tonight? My house is really far from here and im really tired.

Hinata had no words, all she could say was,"Well uhh, sure Naruto i dont mind." She didnt want to be rude, she had a crush on Naruto after all, it would be weird for him to stay over.

Hinata showed him to her room and she pulled out a sleeping bag out of her closet and put it on the floor, she gave him a pillow as well.

As Naruto was getting ready for bed he noticed a red dress hanging in her closet, It showed alot of skin, he wondering why she had that, Hinata wasn't that kind of girl who showed to much of anything.

Naruto had that thought in his mind all night, he could only picture Hinata in that dress.

It eventualy got cold and Naruto and Hinata woke up, both freezing.

Naruto asked,"Hey Hinata its a bit cold you think? Do you mind if i get in the bed with you?"  
Hinata's face turned red like a tomato, she muttered,"Sure Naruto, it is pretty cold." Naruto climbed in bed with her, they cuddled tightly and got warm, they feel asleep fast.

Chpt 2

The next morning Hinata and Naruto woke up, it was a bit tight. Hinata was blushing the whole time. Hinata got out of bed and made breakfast. Naruto later got out of bed and sat at the kitchen table, Hinata sat breakfast in front of him, she made grits, bacon, and eggs. Naruto gulped it down and said,"Hey Hinata, i was wondering if you wanna meet up later at the ramen shop? maybe at 6? Hinata agreed with her checks turning a light red.

Naruto headed out the door and headed to the forest to train more.

Hinata had plans to meet up with her friends at the hot springs, so she got dressed and headed out the door, when she got there she saw Ino and Sakura, they were arguing about something, Ino was calling Sakura "Forehead" and other names like "flatchested". They saw Hinata coming and stoped arguing, they then headed inside with Hinata.

They got in the hotsprings and relaxed, Ino smirked and said,"Hey Hinata do anything ineresting with anyone ineresting lat night?" Hinata blushed, how did Ino know? Hinata's face was hid by the steam in the hotspring but it was apparent she was embaressed, Ino said,"Neji told me everything, he was spying on you last night." Hinata almost passed out from embarracement.

After a while she got out the hot springs and went home to get ready for her date with Naruto, it was in one hour.

Hinata looked at the red dress on the wall, she had no choice if she wanted to win Naruto over. She wore it, she wore the dress. It showed nearly every inch of her body.

She had the courage to walk out the house, Neji was walking down the street when he saw her heading to the ramen shop, he was confused, that girl couldnt be Hinata, there was no way, Neji ran away quickly.

She arrived at the shop, she sat by Naruto who was sitting while reading a shop sold dessert now!

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled, he then relized what she was wearing, the dress he saw in her closet! He blushed and said," Hey Hinata, why are you wearing thaat dress, its a bit, well... you get the point." Hinata rplied in a fast sad voice,"Oh im sorry if you dont like it, i can go..." Naruto interupted,"Dont worry i think it looks great, even if its a bit revealing."

Naruto held Hinata's hand under the table. Naruto asked,"What do you want to eat?" Hinata doesn't really eat ramen so she just let Naruto order for her. After Naruto ordered for her and himself. They talked a bit, Hinata talked about girly things while Naruto just listened.

The food finaly came out, Naruto gulped down his ramen while Hinata was only half done. He ordered two peices of cake, one for him and one for Hinata.

After they got done it was late, They were standing in front of the ramen stand when Naruto said,"Hinata... I had a good time and i hope we can do it again." Hinata blushed and said,"Me too, I had a good time." She hugged Naruto then looked him in the eyes, Then Naruto lifted her chin and kissed her. She was suprised, she didnt pass out, it was a amazing, she barely kissed back. Naruto stopped and said,"See you later."

Chpt 3

Naruto was heading home after the date, he was the happiest person on earth, he got to see Hinata in that dress. He remembered that Christmas was in a week, he had to get her the best present ever. In the middle of his thinking he saw Rock Lee heading down the street, he caught up with him, Lee was startled, Lee said,"Oh hey Naruto! You nearly gave me a heart attack, By the way i heard you slept with Hinata the other day, is it true?"Naruto kinda blushed and said," Uhh...uhhh, Ye..ye-yeach i did Lee, how did you know?" Lee smiled and said,"Neji told me the day after, he was spying on you and her, but thats beside the point, tell me did you let your youth roar and show her a good time?" Naruto couldn't spit out his words, He was about to say something but then Lee interupted," Wait did you get her anything for christmas? Its soon! YOU CANT FORGET CHRISTMAS!" Naruto said,"Not yet."

They keep walking down while Naruto had told Lee the details about his night with Hinata, Naruto said,"Hey Lee, do you have any suggestions for the present?" Lee smiled and said,"Meet me in front of the store tomorrow, the girly one thats a block away from the ramen shop.

Naruto headed home and went to bed, he thought about Hinata all night long.

Naruto woke up and got ready, he headed over the shop were Lee was susposed to be waiting on him.

When he got there he saw Lee and Guy sensei in front of the building. Lee and Guy were talking about how Naruto needed a present for Hinata. Naruto said,"Hey Lee why is Guy sensei here?" Guy said," Well Naruto i heard you were trying to impress a young lady? Am i wrong or not?" Naruto replied,"Yes your right i guess..." Lee then interupted and said," DONT WORRY NARUTO! IF ANYONE CAN IMPRESS A GIRL, IT IS GUY SENSEI!" Rock Lee then gave a tumbs up.

They headed into a store and looked around, Guy said,"They way to win someones heart is to find them a gift that will mean alot to them!" Guy then showed some jewelery to Naruto.  
Guy asked,"Well what about some of this? Woman love jewelery!" Naruto then saw it, it was the most expensive thing in the store, he had to buy it for her.

Naruto pointed at it, you had to custom order it, it had 2 necklesses with half a heart, the hearts put together would say a name. He asked Guy if he could buy it, Guy said," If it means that much to your youth, ill do it!" Guy was holding back tears at this point. He bought it, Naruto's neckless said Naru and Hinata's would say Hina. It would make NaruHina.

Lee started to cry and said,"GO NARUTO LET YOUR YOUTH RUN FREE, IMPRESS HER!"

Naruto ran out the store and went to his house, when he got home he wrapped the neckless in wrapping paper.

Chpt 4

Christmas was finaly here, everyone gathered at Hinata's house forr christmas, Everyone gave each other gifts and Hinata made a big dinner for everyone!

Near the end of the party it was just Ino,Lee,Sakura,Kiba and Akamaru, and Hinata. Everyone was by the fire. Naruto pulled out his gift and handed it to Hinata, Lee smiled and knew what was going on. Hinata opened the present and wore the neckless, Naruto showed her his neckless and they put the peices together, Hinata said while blushing,"Naruto this is very thoughful of you, thank you, i love it." Naruto kissed her and said,"You will always be important to me.

Hinata hugged him, Lee was crying and wiping his tears on Akamaru's fur,and Kiba, Ino and Sakura were Smiling.

Hinata asked Naruto if he wanted to stay over at her house tonight. Naruto agreed.

After eveyone left Hinata and Naruto got ready for bed, Naruto crashed on the bed waiting on Hinata. When Hinata came out she was only wearing panties and a bra, naruto was wearing boxers and a shirt, Hinata crawled into bed with him and cuddled with him. She was happy that he spent the night.

She got under the covers and took off his boxers, Naruto was suprised and said,"Hinata what are you doing?" She said,"Dont worry Naruto. You'll like it, get in the shower and ill show you my present i have."

Naruto went into the shower and turned it on. Hinata was outside the shower getting naked.

She got into the shower with him and got on her knees. She the started to suck his dick, He was confused at what she was doing but he liked it.

She continued to suck, it was deep in her mouth, so deep she almost gagged. She fought threw it.

Naruto said,"Hinata im about to cum." There, it happened. He came in her mouth, she licked it up and smiled, She bent over and then said,"Stick it in Naruto." He pulled her arms back and stuck the tip in. Hinata moan and yelled his name over and over as he keep fucking her, He went faster and harder.

Naruto was so deep in her, he was way to deep, then he came in her, she had no words but a large moan.

Then she said,"Naruto meet me in the bedroom

STORY END

Yes we are perverted hentai freaks, so are you.

Hop you enjoyed my first story! 


End file.
